In conventional burst-mode laser driver circuits, laser devices generally do not operate in burst-mode without burst-mode laser drivers. However, with regard to 10G or higher speed laser devices, such as DFB (Distributed Feedback) laser devices Laser) or EML (Electro-absorption Modulated Laser) devices, there are only continuous-mode laser drivers. With the development of 10G PON (Passive Optical Network) applications, ONU (Optical Network Unit) products supporting 10G or higher speeds are needed to meet the demands of PON systems for burst-mode operation.